Mineswapped
by CancerTurtle
Summary: All is not well in the world of Minecraft. An unseen villain is causing mischeif for SkyDoesMinecraft, Dawnables, Deadlox, ASF Jerome, HuskyMudkipz and MinecraftUniverse. How will they cope, and will they find a way to reverse the damage that has occured? Rated T for swearing occasionally.
1. It Happens

"Hey guys, Sky here," Sky said as he started up the recording, "And I'm here with Dawnables, Deadlox, Jerome, MinecraftUniverse, and HuskyMudkipz. And we're gonna play some Cops and Robbers." He walked over to the signs with the instructions, "Made by Podcrash. Woo, Podcrash!"

All of a sudden, everyone was jumping around near the sign yelling "Podcrash!" Once everyone had calmed down, Sky walked up to the step, and said, "Ok, so, I'm gonna be the warden in the first round, so let's do it!" He jumped up onto the pressure plate, ready to be teleported.

Instead of being warped away to the gear room, a hole opened up in the ceiling. Several, "What?"s were exchanged. Through the hole, a strange looking piece of TNT dropped down. Each side had a different colour; yellow, orange, purple, green, blue and brown. Husky got a bit closer to examine.

"I don't think I've ever seen any TNT like this before. Not even in mods. And I know my TNT," he said.

"Hey Sky," Jerome said, "Try stepping on the pressure plate again, see what that does."

"Are you sure?" Sky asked. "Pressure plates and TNT don't really mix."

"Well unless they've replaced the command blocks with redstone to the centre, we should be fine."

"Okay, here goes." Sky jumped back onto the pressure plate, hoping to be teleported like usual. Instead, the strange TNT started sparking. "DAMMIT FUZZY!"

"Everybody out! We don't know the blast radius of this thing," Husky urged. Everyone started entering commands to warp somewhere away from the Cops and Robbers area. But before anyone could hit enter, the TNT went off, knocking the six of them to the walls, but strangely not destroying any blocks.

Sky woke up with a massive headache, with had come from being thrown headfirst into a wall. From what he could tell from looking up at the ceiling, he was still in the Cops and Robbers lobby area. He got up, holding his head, and asked "Is everyone ok?" but instantly clamped a hand over his mouth. He wasn't really sure whose voice had just come out of his mouth, but it certainly wasn't his. Looking down, he saw he still had his own clothes on, but underneath was a very female looking body. To confirm his fears, he quickly reached behind his neck, and found long hair cascading down his back. Pulling it around so he could see it, he saw it was pink. He reached around the other side, and it was purple. Now he knew, he had Dawn's body.

Looking around the room, he saw that the same had happened to everyone. Jerome's fuzzy physique was now wearing Deadlox's clothes, and vice versa. Husky's body was nowhere to be seen, but instead, a man with short brown hair was lying in his suit, near MU's space suit. But the person Sky rushed to help was his own body, lying in a corner, dressed in Dawn's t-shirt and jeans.

"Dawn?" Sky said frantically, shaking his own body awake. "Dawn, are you ok? Please wake up."

Sky's body's eyelids started to open, and it started to groan. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Oh, you're ok! Thank god." Sky practically yelled as he hugged Dawn.

"Wait, what the!? Sky? Why are you me? Why am I you?" Dawn asked in rapid succession.

"I don't know," Sky responded, ending the hug. "I think it might have been that weird TNT. Probably something the squids did."

"What about the others?" Dawn asked, looking around the room past Sky.

"By the looks of it, they've swapped too. I haven't had a chance to check on them, I had to make sure you were ok first."

"Oh, you're so sweet, always looking out for me." Sky blushed. "But we should probably make sure the others are ok now."

Before Sky could say anything in return, Jerome's voice was heard yelling, "WHAT THE CRAP!? WHY AM I FUZZY!?"

Deadlox's screaming was loud enough to wake up the other three, and Deadlox took notice of this, grabbing Jerome by the collar of his suit and shaking him. "Dammit Jerome! This is your fault!"

Sky found this pretty funny, so it was Dawn who ran over and broke up the fight. "Cut it out, you two," she said, pushing the two apart.

"No. If Jerome didn't tell yo-" Deadlox started, before he realised he was talking to Dawn, and not Sky. "If Jerome didn't tell Sky to step on the pressure plate again, I'd still be human instead of a Chewbacca thing!"

"Yeah, and if Jerome hadn't done that, I'd still be a girl, but that doesn't mean we should be killing him. Especially if he has your body."

"That's a good point. Although I never thought I'd see the day you were talking us out of pointless violence."

Meanwhile in the corner, Jason was sitting up, reading back the logs his suit had outputted after the blast. "Lost connection with user? New user found, identified as HuskyMudkipz!?"

"Ugh," Husky groaned, "Why is everything all blurry?"

"Give me a second Husky, I'll help you out." With that, Jason reached up and started to remove his helmet, revealing Husky's mudkip face underneath. He placed the helmet on Husky's head, watching as it went to work.

Once Husky could see, he sat up and faced Jason. "Jason, you never told us you needed glasses."

"Well, that's one of the reasons I always keep my helmet on, it acts as a bit of a lens to correct my vision."

Once everyone had calmed down, Sky stood up on the platform leading to the pressure plate and began to talk to the group. "Ok, so now we know who's who, and we've stopped Deadlox from killing Jerome, what do we do."

"I have an idea," Jerome said, and everyone turned to face him. "Now, this'll probably make Ty want to kill me again, but what if you stepped on the pressure plate again? It might drop another block of that weird TNT."

"Hm, worth a try," Sky said, jumping up on the pressure plate. However, this time it did what it was supposed to, teleporting Sky down to the room under the prison with the warden gear. This disappointed Sky, but he still couldn't help but laugh at the conversations he was hearing from his friends through his communicator while he was picking up and putting on the warden gear.

"Jerome! I'm gonna kill you! And Dawn can't stop me this time!"

"No, Ty, don't do dis, you know you don't want to do dis. No, look, I'm just sitting in the toilet, I'm innocent."

"Deadlox, don't kill him!"

"It doesn't matter if I kill him, he'll just respawn."

"But it hurts when you die. And respawning isn't exactly painless either."

By now, Sky had gotten all the armour on, and the weapons were in his inventory. He was prepared to continue with the video, even with this body swap. He didn't have a video planned for tomorrow, so today he was supposed to record a bunch so he'd have backups. Most of the videos might have to be put off, but this one was salvageable, considering his sunglasses were still recording throughout the whole thing, and with the magic of editing, he could make it look like they were pretending to be each other.

He stepped on the pressure plate, warping him off to the main area of the prison. He turned towards the others, Deadlox and Jerome in one cell, Dawn, Husky and Jason in the other. "So, um," he started, "What do you guys think of continuing with the video?"

"What?" "Are you stupid?" "Seriously?"

"I'm just saying, I don't have a video for tomorrow, and I've been recording the whole time. And with editing, I could probably make it look like we're still ourselves, we've just switched clothes and we're pretending to be each other. So, what do you say?"

After a pause, Dawn was the first to respond, "I'm ok with it. Not like I was recording, anyway."

"Well, not like I've got anything else to do," Jason said, "I'm in. By the way, Husky, how do you even record your videos?"

"I have a little camera attached to my head-fin. It should still be there since I didn't find it in my, er, your hair. Also, I'm in."

"Sure, why not. I'll do it," Jerome replied, making sure the camera in his suit pocket was still on and working.

Everyone turned towards Deadlox, or at least, Sky and Jerome did. Dawn, Husky and Jason turned to face the wall Deadlox was on the other side of. Deadlox sighed, "Fine, but I get to be the warden next."

"Deal," Sky said, turning away from the others to make a point he could cut back to the video. "Okay, we're back, and we're gonna try and keep doing this even though we're kinda messed up right now, so yeah. First things first, I need you two…"

Meanwhile, watching through the prison skylight, a shadowy figure smiled at his work. "The old man actually made something that works. Wonderful. Now I can get my revenge."

**The first chapter of my new story. I'm not abandonning my other one, I'm just writing this one at the same time.**

**AU Explanation:**  
**Sky and co. actually live within Minecraft, still recording videos and sending them to our world.**  
**Also, I would have them referring to eachother by their real names, but I don't know Dawn's... unless that is her real name. THat's also one of the reasons I have HuskyMudkipz. It was originally supposed to be KermitPlaysMC who swapped with TrueMU, but I didn't know his real name. So for now, I have the chracters refering to eachother through a mix of screen names and real names.**


	2. Getting Help

The six minecraftians sat on the hill outside the prison. Sky was the first to speak. "Well that was fun," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," Deadlox replied, scratching his arm. All this fur was making him itchy.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked. "Do we just head back to the main Minecraft world?"

"Maybe we should try to find someone who might know how to get us back to normal?" Dawn suggested. Everyone agreed.

"I think I might know a guy. I found him while I was flying around, mapping the area around my house."

"Who?" Husky asked.

"The big man himself, Notch."

"Woah, what!? You seriously found Notch!?" Sky asked, practically shouting.

"Yeah, he's actually a pretty nice guy. I'll warp to the coordinates of his house, then you guys warp to me. I don't think he'd appreciate it if I gave out the coordinates of his house to all of you guys."

Jason quickly brought up a command from memory using his suit, and entered it. Within an instant, he was gone. The others all started using their own forms of entering commands to warp to Jason's location. One by one, they all appeared near Jason in a wide open plain, near a small wooden house.

"Well guys," Jason started, "Welcome to the home of Notch."

The group, besides Jason, was a little shocked at the small house the ex-god of Minecraft was living in. They walked up to the door, but no one really wanted to be the one to knock, nervous about meeting someone so prestigious. Eventually, Jason knocked, seeing that the others weren't going to.

From the second floor of his house, Notch heard the knocking and peered through the window to see who it was. 'Is that…' he thought, seeing some familiar faces, as well as a familiar helmet. However, he then noticed the jumbled nature of the familiar people below. 'Oh dear,' he thought, and quickly headed downstairs to let them in.

Notch opened the door, greeting the group with a simple, "Hello." He was a bald man with a thick black beard, dressed in a tattered brown shirt and grey pants, and the cape worn by all gods.

Sky was once again the one who spoke first. "Um, hi, Mr Notch. Uh, I'm-"

"I know who you are, Sky."

"What? How?"

"Ever since squids were created, you've been sending me prayers asking to get rid of them."

"Well they're evil!"

"So are creepers and endermen. At the very least, could you send them to Jeb now that he's in charge? Regardless, come inside, it would appear I have much explaining to do."

The group sat around the table on the first floor of Notch's home, while Notch stood at the head. He could have sat down, but he liked to move around while he was explaining things. "So, I'm guessing the six of you were playing some sort of map when you encountered a strangely coloured block of TNT, which you accidentally set off," Deadlox glared at Jerome during this part, "and that swapped around your bodies, leading to the current situation, correct?" Everyone silently nodded, not wanting to interrupt Notch,

"Then it is as I feared. What you saw was a featured I had hoped to implement during my time as a god, but it was never done due to bugs. It was a block of Switcher TNT. It is created with a Soul Pedestal, where you can change the colours using dyes to match the MOBs who's AI you want to switch. It was mainly done for fun; we thought it would be funny to see flying creepers, exploding pigs, or chickens that fire arrows. Unfortunately, the main bug was that if a colour matched a player caught in the blast radius, it would switch them too. And as such, it was never completed within my time as a god.

"When I retired as a god and Jeb took over, I had to leave all my blueprints relating to all things Minecraft in the Hall of Mojang, even unpublished things. I was, however, allowed to keep some of my prototypes, which I keep downstairs in my underground storeroom. A couple of days ago, I noticed the Soul Pedestal prototype was missing, and the secret entrance didn't seem to have been found, leaving only one real culprit. It seems he used the six of you as a test to make sure it would work the way he wanted."

"So, who was it?" Dawn asked.

"It was the man I once tried to remove for his actions. My brother, Herobrine." Everyone at the table gasped.

Notch walked over to a chest in the corner and got out some maps. Laying them on the table, he said, "Look here. You see this darker patch? This is what you know as the Hardcore Zone. In this are, if you die, there is no respawn, you are dead for good. In the centre of this area, Herobrine has made his fortress. I need to go confront him, before he causes more havoc like this."

"We'll help, right guys?" Sky said enthusiastically.

"What? No. You do realise what you're agreeing to, right?" Notch questioned. "The Hardcore Zone is incredibly dangerous, and if you fail you're gone. Boom. Poof. Out like a candle. And from what I've seen, you six aren't exactly the most competent bunch. No offense."

"None taken, but we're caught up in this mess too. We can't just let you go in there alone."

"Your courage is admirable, but I would recommend just staying behind and try to live as best you can with your current bodies until I get back."

"But what if you fail? We should be there to help you."

Dawn got up and turned to the others. "Come on guys. Let's give them a bit of time alone. Adam's kinda stubborn when he has his mind set on something." The swapped minecraftians minus Sky headed outside, giving Sky and Notch some time to sort out whether or not Sky and friends would be joining him on his quest into the Hardcore Zone.

**And this is where I turn to you guys. I was originally going to have Sky and friends go with Notch to fight Herobrine, but I want to hear from you. Do you want Sky and friends to with Notch and fight for their lives in the Hardcore Zone? Or would you prefer Notch go off by himself and have the storyline split between the fight of brothers and the switched group awkwardly trying to adjust? I can probably write both. As I said, I was going to just have Notch accept the help, but as an ex-god of the world, I felt it wouldn't really fit his personality to just have Sky and friends accompany him into the immense danger.**


	3. Preparations

**I'm going to have Sky and friends going with Notch. Since there were a lot people who also wanted Sky and friends to stay behind, I'll also be writing an alternate version where that happens. That's be up soon. :3 Who says I can't please everyone? Also, in the next episode I'll probably start referring to all the Minecrafters by their real names instead of their usernames. Not Notch though, he's still Notch.**

Sky's friends were still playing around outside, when Notch exited his house, followed by a smug looking Sky.

Sighing, Notch said, "Your friend has spoken highly of your skills. So I have agreed, if any of you wish to accompany me to Herobrine's fortress, you may. So, who shall accompany me?"

"Well I'm obviously going," Sky said from behind Notch.

"If Sky's going, I'm going," Dawn said.

"No way am I leaving it up to those two," Deadlox stated.

"I'll come. I'm totally gonna win the hunger games!" Jerome shouted.

"Well, if everyone else is going, I might as well too," Jason stated.

"Yeah, I'll come," Husky said, as if it was nothing.

"Very well," Notch said, "We will have a day to prepare supplies. Meet me here tomorrow morning. And remember, you can always turn back now, but once we're in the Hardcore Zone, it may not be so easy."

After saying their goodbyes, the groups of six started walking back to Jason's house, being the closest to Notch's, and Notch headed back inside. The group could always have just teleported back to their respective houses, but considering they were going to have to fight for their survival, they wanted to be as familiar with their current bodies as possible.

They were all pretty silent on the walk home, contemplating what they'd gotten themselves into. The Hardcore Zone was the kind of place parents told their children scary stories about, just to make sure they'd avoid it like the plague. Now that they knew they'd have to head there to get back to normal, all those tales were resurfacing in their memories, filling them with dread.

"Well, this is my stop," Jason said as they reached his house. They all said goodbye as Jason headed home to gather the supplies and say goodbye to his pets, Jeffery the pig and Dylan the bat. From Jason's house, everyone lived in different directions. Deadlox and Jerome advised everyone on what to bring, before everyone said goodbye, and headed in separate directions.

* * *

Husky made his way to his lakeside house, still trying to get used to having Jason's helmet on all the time. He was glad he hadn't created his house underwater like his friend Dakota, a.k.a. KermitPlaysMC, had, considering he was no longer amphibious. Husky also noticed that he found himself getting tired a lot more easily on the walk home. It seemed that Jason's body had grown weak due to constant reliance on his space suit, and now without it, Husky was facing the consequences. He wasn't sure how he'd hold up in the Hardcore Zone, but he didn't want to stay back while his friends risked their life.

He opened his door, and was about to head inside, when he heard a splash behind him, and the source of the splash said, "Oh, hey there Jason. I wasn't expecting you here. Seen Quentin around?"

Turning around, Quentin saw that the voice had come from his froggy friend, Kermit. Husky gathered his thoughts, before saying, "Dakota, you might not believe this, but I'm entirely serious when I say this. I'm not Jason, I'm Quentin."

Now Kermit was a bit confused. "But you sound like Jason. If you're Quentin, then why do you have Jason's helmet? And human hands?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

"Ok, it started earlier today when I was playing Cops and Robbers…" Husky went on to tell the whole story of how he ended up in Jason's body, and why he had to wear his helmet, ending with, "So it turns out the guy who stole the TNT thing was Herobrine, and his fortress is in the middle of the Hardcore Zone."

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Hold up. You're not actually thinking of going into the Hardcore Zone, are you?"

"We have to. What if Herobrine starts switching more people?"

"Can't you see? Herobrine wants revenge on Notch for trying to remove him. He's using this as bait, you're walking into a trap!"

"That said, we still need to get the TNT thing back so we can get back to normal. Even if not for the rest of us, for Adam and Dawn."

"But you can't go. You'll die!"

"Dakota, why are you trying to talk me out of this so strongly?"

"You guys are my best friends." Kermit was starting to cry now. "When I first left my pond, I was alone and scared, but you guys helped me out. I don't want to lose you guys, any of you." Kermit couldn't hold it in anymore, and dove back to his house at the bottom of the lake, tears masked by the water.

It was then that Husky really started thinking about the consequences of heading to the Hardcore Zone. It was no longer just about them, it never was. If one person was to die, everyone they knew would be affected.

* * *

Deadlox climbed up to his house in the mountains. He was surprised at how strong and agile he now was. 'One upside of being the fuzzy animal, I guess,' he thought. He lived up in the mountains because of his condition, as it was easier to control up here, away from people.

However, recently, a man by the name of xRpMx13 had moved into a cave nearby. It had been near impossible to hide his condition from him, so Deadlox had to confess. To be perfectly honest, he was glad he didn't have to keep this a secret from everyone, and he had someone to help him through it.

When he reached the cliff he had built his house into, he noticed xRpMx13 staring off into the distance, as if looking for something, or someone. Deadlox called out to him, "Hey Ryan."

Turning around Ryan said, "Hey T- Jerome? What are you doing here? I thought Ty didn't tell you guys where he lived."

"I didn't," Deadlox said while clambering up onto the cliff. "Long story short, I swapped bodies with Jerome and now me and the others need to go to the Hardcore Zone to go get the thing that can swap us back."

"Hardcore Zone? Are you sure you can handle yourself out there?"

"It's not me I'm worried about. Jerome has my body at the moment, and with it, my condition. If it doesn't act up while we're in there, we should be fine."

"And if it does?"

"Well, I just hope Jerome'll be strong enough to control it."

* * *

Jerome jumped through the tree tops to reach his jungle treehouse. This was the jungle he'd grown up in, and the same jungle he hoped to one day raise his own bacca children. But it wasn't just him in the jungle. His friend BajanCanadian had also moved here, and Jerome knew he'd have to explain the situation to him.

Entering his house, the first thing Jerome saw was his golden battleaxe, or as Sky called it, the butter battleaxe of justice, sitting in its item frame on the wall. He'd gone through hell to prove to the gods he was worthy of a non-vanilla weapon without the need for mods. He knew for sure that is was what he'd be using in the Hardcore Zone.

He took the weapon out of its frame, feeling its weight for the first time in a long time. He was about to give it a few test swings, when he heard a voice behind him say, "Drop it." Jerome slowly put the axe on the ground, and then turned around with his hands in the air. Once he had fully turned around, he saw that the voice had come from none other than BajanCanadian, pointing a bow at Jerome's face.

"Jees Ty, you scared me. What are you doing out here at Jerome's place?" Bajan said, lowering the bow and putting it away in his inventory.

"Now, this is probably going to totally blow your mind, but I'm actually Jerome."

"So, what? Did you shave or something and now you look exactly like Ty?"

"Not exactly. Apparently Herobrine stole one of Notch's failed experiments and did this to us so now we have to go to the Hardcore Zone with Notch to get it back."

"The Hardcore Zone, wow. Be careful out there, don't get yourself killed."

"Please," Jerome said while picking his axe back up, "I won the hunger games. This'll be a walk in the park."

Bajan sat down by the window and looked out at the forest below. "So, is it just you and Ty or are the others at Cops and Robbers today involved as well?"

Bajan received no answer. Instead, he heard a clanging and metal hit the floor. He quickly looked back to Jerome, to see he was now on his knees, breathing heavily and gripping at his chest, his battleaxe laying on the floor beside him. Bajan quickly rushed to help him, and for a second he thought Jerome's eyes had changed colour, but a second check confirmed they were still the normal dark red that Deadlox's eyes normally were. Jerome's breathing returned to normal, and he slowly lowered his hands.

"What the hell was that?" Bajan asked.

"I don't know, Mitch," Jerome replied, "But Ty's definitely got some explaining to do."

* * *

Sky and Dawn were the last to arrive that their house, their's being on the edge of one of the main towns in Minecraft. As they arrived, Sky opened the door and held it open for Dawn. She smiled back at him as she entered, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a nervous one.

Sky must have noticed, because once they were both inside, he asked her, "Are you ok?"

"As ok as I can be at the moment," Dan replied while rummaging through chests, collecting up some of the food they had stored up. "It's just…" She turned to face him, "Do you really think we can survive out there?"

"Hey," Sky said, walking over to her. He put her hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down, but it didn't quite have the same effect with Sky's now smaller frame holding Dawn's larger one. "We are going to go in there, and kick Herobrine's ass. We're all gonna make it out alive and we'll be back to ourselves in no time."

A smile crept its way into Dawn's face. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"That's what I'm here for," Sky jokingly said. They both had a bit of a laugh, before they went back to preparing for the journey into the Hardcore Zone. Sky reached up into a chest he had hidden away to retrieve a weapon he never thought he'd have to use again. It was a butter sword with so many enchantments it wasn't even funny. He had first used it to slay the vicious Squid King after he got lost at sea. It was now time to bring out the majestic butter sword once more.

"Do you think we should tell Taylor and Dan where we're going?" Dawn interrupted Sky's thoughts.

Sky turned around, strapping his sheath to his belt and sheathed his sword. "Yeah, probably. They deserve to know. They could probably make sure no one steals all our butter." The couple headed off to tell their friends AntVemon and CavemanFilms, who lived nearby.

**To be totally honest, I'm kinda glad I chose Husky instead of Kermit now. I don't think I could have gotten the same kind of emotion in that scene if Kermit was in Husky's place and vice versa.**


	4. AN: I'm really sorry :(

Dear Mineswapped fans,

This is a message to say I'm sorry. I really should have put this up earlier, but I tend to focus more on deviantART now so I kinda forgot to put this on FF.

I will not be continuing with Mineswapped at this current point in time. A bit after I finished the last chapters I uploaded, Sky and Dawn broke up. To me, it didn't really feel right to continue writing them together as a couple. I could always have taken Dawn out and replaced her with another one of Sky's friends, but it just wouldn't be the same.

So Mineswapped is cancelled for now. Emphasis on for now. I might come back to this eventually, I just don't know yet.

There was also another story I was considering writing involving Team Crafted, but due to Dawn's part in the story, that too has been cancelled.

Just looking at the mostly positive response I got from this story, I really hope that one day I can write another Team Crafted story that you guys like just as much, but now is not that time.

Once again, sorry, and I guess goodbye. :(


End file.
